


Terasa Salah

by Annashya



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Absurd, Crossdressing, M/M, OOC, bahasa semau saya, cerita ngawur, nista, non EBI, typo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Jangan memandang seseorang hanya dari penampilan dan rupa. Setidaknya begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Jiro Gamou ketika bertemu seseorang yang kelihatannya lugu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game (c) Koji Yanagai
> 
> Warning : bahasa amburadul, crossdress!Jitsui, cerita sangat nista dan tak bermakna.
> 
> oh, sejujurnya saya mengaplikasikan karakter om Jiro Gamou yang dalam versi manga. jadi, mohon maafkan kalau ini begitu OOC nan nista. haha

Dentum musik yang hingar-bingar belum mampu menyeret kesadaran Jiro Gamou untuk tenggelam dalam kesenangan. Biarpun dua botol wiski sudah ditenggak dalam hitungan kurang dari satu jam, namun akal sehat masih setia menemani ruang lingkup pandangan.

Kesal dirasa, maka lantai dansa yang dihuni lautan manusia menjadi jajakan utama.

Tanpa pamit pada rekan sepermainan di meja, Jirou Gamou melenggang tanpa ada rasa sungkan.

Gerak menyelinap merupakan keahlian dasar dalam bekerja. Berterimakasihlah pada sang ayah yang pernah mengajarkan gerak cepat sejak usianya belia. Efeknya cukup dirasa. Setidaknya ia mampu terhindar dari tubrukan yang menyulut emosi muda-mudi yang mabuk terbuai kesenangan duniawi.

Perkusi melambat ketika langkah kaki tepat menginjak wilayah dansa. Lampu bundar yang menggantung dilangit-langit menyorot kesana kemari. Warnanya yang banyak bagai pelangi terkadang menyorot wajah-wajah pengunjung yang dirundung nikmat yang murung.

Matanya ikut berlari mengekori nyala warna-warni, mencari sesosok lawan jenis yang kiranya mampu diajak berbincang hingga dini hari.

Belum sampai pilihannya tercapai, pandangan di simpatikan pada sosok wanita muda bergaun kuning pastel yang tenggelam hingga lupa diri.

Oh-mungkin agaknya berlebihan. Tetapi, tidak salah kan jika ia mengatakan demikian? Um maksudnya... Bagaimana dirasa tidak jika sang wanita sampai tidak menyadari, kalau bagian bawah terusannya disingkap hingga melebihi lutut kaki. Padahal jika sekali lihat, Gamou sangat meyakini bahwa yang menjadi korban tindak asusila adalah sosok minoritas dalam wilayah jajahan syahwat.

Shit.

Kepekaan rasa yang sejak dulu dipelihara akhirnya membawa langkah untuk mencampuri urusan yang sangat tidak diperlukan.

Yah habis, mau bagaimana lagi. Jirou Gamou di didik dan dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang begitu menjunjung tinggi kehormatan wanita. Jadi, dalam hitungan detik yang cepat berlalu, pinggang yang ramping sudah dalam jangkauan, diapit penuh kejujuran dalam lingkup lengan yang kokoh.

Punggung yang lebih kecil, pelan menubruk bagian dada, secara sepihak menariknya menjauh dalam jangkauan tangan yang usil menyelinap dibalik pakaian. Yang dirugikan kesenangannya melempar pandangan mengancam. Menyalak bahaya yang sayangnya begitu konyol dirasa oleh si pihak pendatang.

"Hei, apa masalahmu, bung?"

Jiro Gamou menyunggingkan senyum, setengah polos diimbangi miring. Sang wanita yang dalam pelukan sedikit mendongak dengan rona merah tersepuh dipermukaan wajah.

"Masalahku? Tentu saja sebuah masalah bagiku jika kau berani menjamah tubuh kekasihku seperti tadi."

"Sialan! Siapa suruh meninggalkan pacarmu sendirian?"

"Oke, ku akui itu kelalaian. Jadi, bisakah anda meninggalkan kami? Oh- baiklah, kalau begitu tolong biarkan kami menyingkir pergi."

Sekilas mungkin terlihat konyol karena ia memilih untuk mundur.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Gamou hanya tidak ingin menguras dompet untuk ganti rugi akibat perkelahian. Jadilah dalam hati ia memanjatkan permintaan agar terhindar dari kekacauan.

"Sana bajingan!"

Salah satu tangan dikibaskan sebagai tanda pengusiran. Gamou akhirnya menghela nafas kemenangan.

Yang dalam pelukan dirubah posisinya hingga sebatas rangkulan, diajak menepi dari hingar bingar gemerlap dunia malam.

Wajah kuning langsat yang disepuh minimnya riasan menunduk saat mengikuti langkah yang lebih besar. Dengan sabar, Gamou mengiringi jejakan kaki yang agak goyah.

"Anda baik-baik saja nona?"

Dibalas hanya dengan anggukan kepala. Tanpa perlu banyak analisa, ia pun menyadari bahwa pandangan tak fokus menjejak arah jalan.

Gamou hampir terkikik geli, antara iba dan dusta menyaksikan gadis dengan kepolosan isi kepala sampai menyambangi jembatan dunia menyedihkan.

"Anda sendirian?"

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban utama.

Gamou menghela nafas. Sedikit banyak merasa terbebani dengan kehadiran sosok lugu yang dihampiri.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia tidak senang atau bagaimana, hanya saja ia selalu merasa mawas diri jika menghadapi sosok seperti ini.

Jaket berwarna gelap dilepas, kemudian disampirkan pada bahu yang lebih kecil. Menyamarkan punggung halus yang tidak tertutupi bahan terusan. Sedikit gidikan pada bahu mengantar senyum ragu.

"Terimakasih."  
"Ya, tidak masalah."  
"Anda baik sekali."  
"Biasa saja kok. Um, bagaimana ka—"

Ucapan harus menggantung diudara ketika dirasa bobot tubuh menimpa. Tanpa perlu memutar isi kepala, Jiro Gamou pun memahami. Bahwa sosok wanita yang baru membuka perbincangan di hadapannya, telah tak sadarkan diri.

"Drama yang bagus, kawan."

Pandangan beralih. Radius satu meter diarah kiri, sudah berdiri anak lelaki dengan seringai di wajah antipati. Gamou mengerutkan dahi, berani bertaruh bahwa ia baru kali pertama ini bertemu dengan si anak lelaki. Oh, mungkin ia salah menempatkan kata. Tidak mungkin kalau sosok yang dalam kategori 'anak' bisa menjejaki kaki di tempat ini. Atau dugannya salah? Entahlah.

"Maaf?"

Si bocah lelaki datang menghampiri. Tanpa mempedulikan kerepotan yang melanda Gamou, ia hanya memberikan tepukan pelan di bahu yang dijadikan sandaran.

"Kebetulan aku melihat aksimu tadi. Dan aku cukup mengenal _nya_."

Ujung dagu mengarah pada sosok yang terlelap.

"Oh benarkah?"  
"Hm."

Kepala cokelat dengan tatatanan belah rambut ditengah-tengah mengangguk lambat.

Sumringah pun menghias wajah yang diluput kedewasaan, dan baru saja ia akan meminta bantuan, ternyata penolakan lebih dulu dikumandangkan.

"Akan ku berikan alamat rumahnya."  
"Huh? Ku kira kau yang lebih berkenan untuk mengantarnya pulang."

Karena langsung diberi lirikan malas, Gamou kembali mempertegas, "yah, kau kan kenalannya."

"Maaf saja tetapi aku masih ada urusan disini." jemari dilesakan dalam saku, mencari ponsel pintar untuk memberikan informasi. "Lagipula kau memiliki dedikasi untuk menjadi orang baik-baik, jadi tidak masalah, kan jika mengantar anak orang untuk kembali pulang? Aku yakin ia lebih aman di tanganmu ketimbang supir taksi."

Sekali lagi. Gamou memahami bahwa ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membela diri.

Diliriknya kembali sosok yang bersandar nyaman di bahunya. Deru nafas yang teratur mengalun dalam irama yang tetap. Kepingan hitam yang diawal sempat membuka kini malah tertutup rapat. Begitu lelap tanpa peduli pada alunan musik yang menghentak gila.

Ah, wajah lugu itu cukup mengibakan suasana.

"Alamat emailmu?"

Pemuda dihadapannya kini sudah berkutat dengan ponsel pintar. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, sederet alamat media sosial disebutkan.

"Oke, sudah ku kirim alamatnya." balok elektronik kembali disimpan. Wajah dengan pandangan bosan kini bergeser miring sirat kemaknaan yang luput dari pandangan. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Aku titip Jicchan ya."

Tepukan di bahu—lagi—menjadi salam perpisahan.

Gamou menghela nafas. Yah, anggaplah ini cara lain untuk mengisi waktu luang.

 

* * *

 

Usai mengetuk langkah satu dua yang terbata akibat memapah sesosok manusia, Gamou akhirnya tiba di halaman parkir yang menjajar mobilnya.

Yang tidak sadarkan diri disandarkan pada jok bagian depan. Seat belt pun turut dikenakan, dan ketika tangan dalam perjalanan melewari wilayah rawan, sebuah pemikiran tak sopan naik ke permukaan. Ada hal yang janggal.

Sialan.

Wajah diraup tak sabar untuk menghapus pemikiran yang meragukan. Dan karena tidak ingin rasa penasaran menguasai isi kepala, maka pintu mobil ditutup dengan hentakan yang lumayan semena-mena.

Langkah dibawa memutari badan mobil. Setelahnya ia menenggelamkan diri dalam posisi kemudi. Tak lupa gps dinyalakan untuk menuntun arah tujuan. Bunyi mesin pun menyusul dengan deruan halus.

Tanpa menoleh kembali pada sosok penumpang yang duduk bersampingan, kendaraan pun diarahkan untuk mencapai tujuan.

 

* * *

 

Laju kendaraan dihentikan ketika melewati sebuah rumah berpagar hijau yang menjadi tujuan. Gamou turun dari badan kendaraan dan menghampiri pos penjagaan untuk membicarakan maksud kedatangan tujuan.

Setelah mampu meyakinkan, mobil kembali dilajukan melewati halaman yang disisipi rumputan hijau. Lampu kemudi dimatikan saat pintu utama menyambut pandangan.

Dalam hati, Gamou menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya petualangan _absurd_ malam ini akan segera selesai.

Pintu bagian penumpang dibuka. Wanita lugu yang diantarkannya urung juga membuka mata. Lelaki dengan paras dewasa kini dihadapkan dilema antara membuang waktu yang tak pasti kapan akan diakhiri atau membantu sang penumpang untuk sadarkan diri.

Gamou membatin konyol.

Dua pilihan yang terlintas rasanya dianggap tak sopan. Yah, apapun yang terjadi, sejak awal dirinya memang diserahkan tampuk pertanggung jawaban untuk menjelaskan keadaan. Jadi untuk apa ia membuang waktu untuk tak segera menekan bel pintu?

Tubuh yang lebih kecil perlahan dikeluarkan dari ruang mobil. Sedikit geliat usikan ikut mengiringi langkah kaki yang terbata. Namun hanya sekali dua kali dan kemudian akan terkulai kembali.

Entah mengapa tapi rasanya ia jadi gemas sekali.

Bel pintu ditekan satu kali, setelahnya pandangan digulirkan pada arloji yang melingkar di tangan. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Semoga saja ia tidak mendapat makian dari anggota keluarga yang berhak penuh atas sang wanita.

Yah, walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil, sih. Ayolah—orangtua mana yang tidak marah jika anak perempuannya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan diantar oleh lelaki asing juga.

Oke, mungkin Gamou harus merangkai kalimat dan ekspresi agar mampu meyakinkan.

Tapi omong-omong, kenapa belum ada yang membukakan pintu ya?

Baiklah, sekali lagi Gamou menekan bel pintu.

Dan disaat itulah tangannya yang terulur tiba-tiba saja ditahan oleh tapak tangan yang halus. Bohong jika Gamou tidak merasa terkejut dengan gerakan yang tak terduga dari sosok yang dipapahnya.

Kedua netranya telah membuka sempurna. Rona merah muda tak lagi menyepuh rupa, malah tarikan disudut bibir mulai ditampakkan. Jangan tanya bagaimana Gamou bisa menyadarinya karena posisi berdiri mereka hanya menyisakan sedikit jarak.

Dan benar-benar dihapus ketika lengan yang lebih kecil begitu cepat merambati bagian belakang kepala. Menariknya untuk merunduk agar wajah dapat saling bertemu dan menenggelamkan dalam afeksi pagutan satu arah.

Pikiran waras yang begitu dijaga nyaris terbawa ketika lembutnya permukaan bibir tipis melumatnya mesra. Begitu terburu-buru dan menuntut balasan serupa. Sedikit sisa kesadaran sama sekali tidak menyelamatkan ketika lengan pendek yang melingkari tengkuknya malah mengeratkan pelukan. Disusul sapuan lembut nan geliat menggoda yang membuatnya gila untuk membalas perbuatan, jika saja secercah cahaya terang tidak segera menyapa.

"Jitsui?!"

Dengungan dalam kepala menghempaskan Gamou untuk kembali menjejak kenyataan. Satu nama yang dilontarkan oleh pihak ketiga akhirnya menyadarkan. Dan sebagai akibat, Gamou kini malah terbelenggu dalam kebekuan.

Pelukan yang melingkar perlahan dilonggarkan. Sosok wanita yang baru saja diketahui identitasnya kini menarik diri, kembali menciptakan jarak yang begitu nampak.

Tak ada gurat sesal maupun malu ketika pertautan mesra disaksikan oleh saudara tertua. Sebaliknya, senyum halus yang menyamarkan getir racun justru dipulas sebagai tanda kepuasan.

Dalam kesaksiannya, lelaki berparas dewasa nan hangat yang bersedia mengantarnya pulang kini mematung dengan wajah terkejut yang begitu kentara. Ketenangan yang selalu menghias jiwanya kini terlihat begitu terkoyak ketika dihadapkan pada wajah yang dikenal sebagai rekan kerja.

Rasanya ia tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Jiro Gamou?"

Yang disapa pun menoleh terbata. Rasa canggung begitu membayang diwajah.

"Um, selamat malam Tazaki. Well, aku bisa menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini."

Dirasa tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, yang paling muda kini turut membuka suara yang justru memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal."

Kilah dusta.

Dan Gamou baru saja tersadar dari tipu daya yang sempurna.

Sang saudara tua melemparkan pandangan geram yang dinilai membosankan. Matanya yang sipit nyaris tinggal segaris saat melempar curiga pada adik semata wayang.

"Jitsui, tingkah konyolmu kali ini sangat keterlaluan sampai melibatkan Gamou. Dan apa-apaan pakaianmu itu?!"

Yang dimintai keterangan menyibak helai hitam. Surai yang jatuh ditepi wajah, disampirkan pada balik telinga.

Riasan dan sikap yang begitu natural. Pantas saja Gamou mampu ditelan tipu daya.

"Untuk soal pakaian, seperti yang kakak tahu. Aku kalah taruhan dengan Hatano dan Miyoshi. Dan bila keterlaluan yang kakak maksud adalah cumbuan antara aku dan Gamou-san, rasanya itu tidak benar. Maksudku, sah saja kan bila aku melakukannya dengan kekasih sendiri?"

Kedua alis tipis Tazaki meroket tinggi.

Gamou yang berdiri di serong kanan nyaris menepuk dahi.

Jitsui yang berdiri diantaranya masih menampilkan senyum gulali.

"Kekasih?"  
"Um," kepala hitam yang lebih muda diangguk penuh keyakinan, "Gamou-san baru saja menyatakannya padaku saat di bar tadi."

_Oh astaga-_

Gamou kembali memanjat puja diambang putus asa. Nyatanya benar kesaksian sang rekan kerja, bahwa saudara muda (yang baru kalo ini ditemuinya) begitu pandai bersilat lidah.

Well, biarpun ia telah mencicipi bagaimana rasa yang sebenarnya tetapi yang dimaksud dalam batin adalah kiasan kata.

"Tazaki, aku bisa menjelaskan maksud Jitsui."  
"Tentu saja. Gamou-san bisa menceritakan pada kak Tazaki tentang bagaimana ketika kau memelukku dengan mesra dan menjaga pandangan para lelaki bajingan di lantai dansa terhadapku."

".....Begitu."

Gumaman datang dari yang bermata sipit. Terdengar begitu meyakinkan untuk menyimpulkan.

_Oh Tuhan-_

Hilang sudah kesempatan baginya untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman, karena, yah- apa yang dilontarkan si anak manis ini adalah kenyataan. Tetapi... Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Maksudnya, ayolah... Ia tidak sesungguh itu menyatakan Jitsui sebagai kekasih hati.

Senyum menghias rupa wibawa sang kolega. Dan ketika itulah Gamou merasakan benaknya melontarkan firasat buruk yang segera menjadi nyata.

Terlebih saat menyaksikan kerlingan lugu dari sosok yang paling muda.

"Aku senang sekali bahwa kau bersedia menjaga Jitsui, Gamou. Yah, seperti yang kau tahu dan lihat. Inilah dirinya. Sering bertindak gegabah dan sesuka hati, juga manja dan kadang sulit mengendalikan diri. Bagiku, tidak salah rasanya jika ia menerima mu sebagai kekasih. Kau cukup dewasa untuk mengaturnya dalam bersikap."

_Um, maaf?_

Punggung yang lebar ditepuk ringan, yang justru semakin membuat Jiro Gamou bergidik tak nyaman.

"Aku harap kau dapat mendampingi adikku untuk seterusnya."

Seseorang, tolong artikan dengan jelas makna kalimat yang baru saja diikrarkan.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
